


So sweet and yet so real

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, merthur a kiss a day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story every day for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try.Day 1: small kisses littered across the other’s face
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	So sweet and yet so real

He was alive.  
Arthur was alive and breathing right in front of him, and this time it wasn't an hallucination.  
Oh, how many times Merlin has dreamed of this moment! He even took some drugs to induce his mind to see what was really happening right now. He used old and dark spells to create some kind of image that could be at least an echo of the man standing there, near the lake Merlin has guarded for so many years.  
But nothing could compare to Arthur looking at him like that, is armour and chainmail all wet, his hair looking even more blond in the bright light of an early summer morning. Merlin felt paralyzed, like a thousand chains hold his arms and legs in place, he felt like he couldn't even blink.  
So it was Arthur who had to do the first move, always the bravest, always the most passionate man: he took Merlin's face between his hands and after giving him his warmest smile, he began to cover every inch of Merlin's face with tiny kisses.  
"They told me everything" _kiss_  
"I am so sorry you had to wait so long" _kiss_  
"I missed you so much" _kiss_  
"Oh God I was an idiot back then" _kiss_  
"I know everything now" _kiss_  
"Please don't cry" _kiss_  
"I know" _kiss_

And they stood there, in a tight embrace, until Merlin discovered he could speak again, but the only word he could say, like a whispered prayer, was _"Arthur. Arthur. Arthur"_


End file.
